


Yura, behave ...

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Gift Exchange, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Wine, plov, victurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Victor was a good friend.  When Christophe needed a favor, of course, he was able to contact his old instructor to obtain some tickets to see The Nutcracker before Europeans.  It was Paris, how could he not enjoy a night at the ballet with his best friend and his best friend's potential new boyfriend.  Oh, well.  Sometimes being the third wheel was not a bad thing -- well, at least not with Yuri Plisetsky performing in the title role.





	Yura, behave ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizie_CoBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Yura, compórtate...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379869) by [understanding-agape (Princess_andromeda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/understanding-agape)



> this is the English version, this fic will be getting translated into Spanish as well :)

This was not how Victor planned on spending his free night before Europeans.  He smiled anyway. It was so rare for Christophe to ask for a favor, so how could he refuse -- especially when this was one that he could so easily grant.  Victor had no idea how many times he had seen a performance of this particular ballet in his life. Before his coach's divorce, he had been to the ballet so often.  Lilia Baranovskaya of course was able to obtain nearly unlimited tickets -- and when going with her husband had become unbearable, for a time Victor had been her chosen companion.  It was all in the name of helping him become more cultured -- or that she just did not want to be seen out alone.

 

Tonight's ballet was a winter classic,  the Nutcracker at the Opera Bastille, such a beautiful building inside and out -- and their seats were wonderful even if they were second balcony.  These were tickets normally reserved for media, but a phone call to Lilia and Victor had obtained the three seats. He tried to watch the dancers, knowing this had been an attempt for Christophe to get the ice dancer he had been lusting after alone-ish.  Evidently, the man was shy, but loved the ballet -- so a group outing had been arranged with the three of them.

 

The production was beautiful, the dancing precise and expressive. The set, the costumes, the music -- everything was absolutely perfect.  Victor didn't expect anything else though when it came to any production associated with Lilia. She had a reputation. One did not become _Prima Assoluta_ by chance, it took dedication and precision.

 

Victor had seen so many ballet dancers in his life, but as soon as the young man playing the part of the Nutcracker took the stage, his eyes were drawn to him.  Every movement the blond man made was full of confidence and intent. Captivated, Victor raised a hand to brush his bangs back, watching the young man with both eyes for a few seconds before his hair once again fell in front of his left eye.  Beautiful, it was the only word to describe the man. Every movement highlighted the precision and flexibility of the _Premier Danseur_.

 

By act two, it was clear that Christophe's plan to get closer to his ice dancer crush was working.  It was also clear that Victor was more than ignoring both of them as he focused on the production -- or at least that is what anyone watching him would think.  In reality, he was only focused on the blond dancing across the stage. He could see the hand of Lilia in his every movement.

 

All too soon, the performance was ended and the audience was standing to applaud.  The ovation was so well deserved for one of the last performances of the run. Victor took hold of Christophe's arm, leaning in, he smiled again, "Would you both be fine without me?  I was going to try to get backstage to speak to Lilia. It has been so long since I have seen her." He didn't tell anyone that seeking out Lilia was to try and find the blond lead.

 

As Christophe and the man's new boyfriend left arm in arm, Victor smiled.  It was Christophe, such things never seemed to last, but maybe this time. Victor would remain positive, yet assume in a few weeks he'd get an upset phone call from his best friend.  

 

Victor was not surprised that he was able to get backstage.  He was well known enough, and his French was perfect -- Lilia had taught him well.  An assistant stage manager led Victor back to a side room, not an office, and not a dressing room, some weird combination of the two.  

 

As soon as Lilia saw Victor, she stood up from her chair, quickly walking to the door, "Vitya!"  She pulled him down, letting her reserved demeanor slip for a moment. It had been years. "Look at how tall you have gotten, and so handsome."  

 

As Lilia spoke, there was a scoffing noise from the couch along the back wall.  It was then that Victor saw the man he had come in search of stretched out there.  As Victor looked over, blue-green eyes narrowed at him.

 

"Yura, behave.  This is Vitya, my ex-husband's best skater. Five-time Russian champion and who knows what else."  She smiled as she leaned in to kiss Victor's cheek. "Vitya, this is Yura, my protege."

 

"I could tell.  His dancing so spoke of your handiwork."  His eyes wandered over the form on the couch.  The young man was clearly elevating his sore feet.  The marks of a dancer clear on those pale feet -- Victor was very familiar with the look of a dancer's feet.  Yuri had changed from his stage clothes. He wore a loose pair of black jogging pants and a grey T-shirt. The baggy clothes not able to hide the athleticism of that body though.

 

"He has been my student since I moved to Moscow."  The smile as Lilia spoke on the younger man was clear.  That fondness could not be hidden. She clearly loved the young man as if he were something more than a student, he seemed more like family.  "Yura dear, stand up, come over here and greet our guest properly."

 

While Yuri rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, he stood up to do exactly as Lilia said.  As the blond walked over, Victor could tell now that he was a good ten centimeters taller than the blond, and the younger man had a slighter build -- more than likely the exact weight that Lilia preferred for her male leads.  What Victor did not expect though was for Yuri to take the hand Victor offered and instead of shaking it, lean down to kiss the back of it. "Yuri Plisetsky. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov." Yes, Yuri knew exactly who he was.

 

"Yura, behave."  Lilia sighed at Yuri's behavior, but she could only scold him so much for the display.

 

"You said to greet him properly."  The mischief in the reply so clear as Yuri smiled at Lilia as she turned to walk over to glance in the mirror.  As soon as Lilia wasn't looking, Yuri turned back to Victor, that smirk only becoming more pronounced as he looked Victor over from head to toe -- very obviously.

 

How Yuri took control of the greeting surprised Victor enough that he had taken half a step back, his eyes wide opened and locked onto the other man.  That was very unexpected for Yuri to have taken control like that.

 

"Yes yes, Yura.  Properly, not --"

 

Yuri smiled as he interrupted her, "It isn't my fault that you brought a handsome man backstage."

 

"Yura, behave."  Lilia walked back over to Victor, taking both of his hands in hers.  "How long do we have you tonight. I had so hoped you would come to see me after the performance.  Three tickets though?" She raised an eyebrow at that.

 

"My friend, Christophe, was trying to impress someone, so I was recruited to help him."  Victor was smiling back at Lilia, even if Yuri bending over to put his shoes on was more than a little distracting -- and Victor was sure it was on purpose.

 

"That has to be the truth.  No one would make up that sad story."  Yuri laughed softly, the sound amused and taunting as he put his coat on before walking to get Lilia's coat for her and holding it without a word to assist her.

 

"Yura, behave."  Lilia sighed softly as she told him once again.  "How long do we have you though, Vitya. You must accompany me.  We were going to stop at a nearby cafe before going back to my Paris residence."

 

"This is my free night.  I have nothing until the practice session tomorrow afternoon."  He smiled though as he saw Yuri grab Lilia's scarf and gloves. The blond man held the gloves as she wrapped the scarf around her neck and over her hair.

 

As she took the gloves, fully expecting Yuri to be holding them still, she smiled at Victor.  "Then you simply must join us."

 

"Just say yes already, you know you want to, and I am starving."  Yuri held out his arm for Lilia to take, clearly he would be escorting her.

 

"Oh, we can not have you starving."  Victor was smiling as he opened the door for Lilia.  If Yuri was going to escort the woman, the last he could do would be to open the doors.

 

As he followed Lilia and Yuri from the theatre to venture outside, Victor grabbed his phone to see what he could find about Yuri.  The cafe was evidently close enough that they were just going to walk. It was late, but so many people were still on the street and it was not as if anything in this area would be closing before midnight anyway.

 

On the ballet company's website, he found the short biography of the blond, quickly reading it as he smiled.

 

 

> _Yuri Plisetsky, only son of Yulia Plisetskaya of the Bolshoi.  He has been dancing since the age of two. Graduate of the Moscow state academy of Choreography.  Protege of the world-renowned Lilia Baranovskaya. Age 20. A rising star of the world of dance._

 

 

Underneath the description, there was a long listing of all of the roles Yuri had already performed, as well as a link to a video of a performance of his in Prokofiev's Cinderella.

 

Had Victor spent any time paying attention to ballet, it was likely he would have heard of Yuri before today.  "The weather is lovely for this time of year."

 

"Only a Russian would say that about Paris in January."  Yuri's response was near instantaneous.

 

"Yura…"  The warning from Lilia was barely a warning, the tone of amusement could not be hidden.

 

"Next winter we should be somewhere warm.  Perhaps Australia?" Yuri looked over his shoulder at Victor.  "Although I suppose as a skater you are in such inhospitable climates all the time."

 

"One gets used to the cold."  Victor reached up with one hand, brushing his bangs from his eyes again as he watched Yuri.  Yes, this man was extremely interesting.

 

"Ah, see, I prefer warmer things."  As Yuri said it, he glanced over to Victor and pointedly looked the man up and down as he let his voice drop, "You can't spend all your time on the ice though."

 

"Ah, you do not know my coach's reputation then."

 

Yuri just laughed, "If you think I have not heard more than a few stories about dear Yasha--"

 

"Yura, behave."  This time the warning was just delivered with a sigh.

 

"Oh, Yura ...may I call you Yura?  I am sure you have heard many stories.  Perhaps you would be willing to share some of them?"  Keeping Yuri talking was good, but to perhaps have an excuse to spend more time with the man tonight was something Victor was not going to pass up.

 

"Perhaps after we eat?   It is getting late for Lilia, but I have a lovely bottle of wine back at our residence?"

 

Lilia just raised an eyebrow at the line about it being 'late' for her.  She had always flourished at night, yet another difference between her and her morning riser ex-husband.  She was not a fool. She very much knew what Yuri was attempting and it was not her place to stop him. Victor was a very handsome man, and Lilia very much knew that the other man's tastes aligned with Yuri's.  

 

"Perhaps."  Victor smiled at that, opening the door to the cafe so that Yuri could escort Lilia through the entryway.  Normally, Victor was not the one who was being chased, but he liked it. Honestly, with his training and the Olympics coming so soon, he hadn't had a chance for anything even resembling romance.  Oh, Victor knew this wasn't romance. This was something much more primal. Still, Yuri was acting the part of a perfect gentleman and it was nice.

 

When they were led to the table, not only did Yuri assist Lilia, but he also pulled out a chair for Victor, "Vitya …"  The use of the softer form of his name so very intentional.

 

"Thank you."  Victor didn't mean to smile as he sat, but he did.  It was nice to be treated like this.

 

Conversation over dinner revolved around Victor's skating and Yuri's dancing, both safe subjects for all three of them.  Victor was surprised with how much Yuri actually ate, then again, he was not foolish enough to think of ballet as anything but the athletic activity it was.  The muscles of the young man were more than enough proof.

 

As dinner neared its end, Victor's phone chimed and he glanced down at it.  "Oh, it is Yakov, I should take this." He smiled as he clicked the 'talk' button on the phone, "Coach Yakov!  You will never believe who I am having dinner with!" After a slight pause, still with a smile on his face, Victor continued, "With Lilia.  It has been so long since I have seen her." He just smiled more as he listened and then continued, "Oh, I am not getting into any trouble. We are just having a nice meal.  I did not think you would mind me staying out late."

 

Under his breath, Yuri whispered, "If it gets too late, you could always stay."

 

"Yura."  The correction was quick from Lilia, but Yuri only smiled as he saw the flush cross Victor's face.

 

"Yes yes, Coach Yakov.  I will behave." Victor was rather certain he wasn't telling his coach the truth at that moment.  As Victor ended the call, he looked over at Lilia, smiling, "Yakov says he hopes you are doing well."

 

"Well, that is nice of him."   Lilia graciously accepted the sentiment of the comment even as she finished her meal.

 

Before long, dinner was finished and once again Yuri was behaving like a perfect gentleman as he assisted Lilia with her coat, scarf, and gloves.  Then he escorted her out of the cafe so they could get a car to their residence.

 

Lilia didn't say anything as Yuri helped her into the car and took the spot next to her so Victor had to sit in the front.  It was only a short ride before the car stopped in front of an old historic building, but it was Paris, there was no shortage of old historic buildings.

 

Yuri led the way up to the second story, escorting Lilia all the way to the door.  The apartment was spacious, a beautiful historical flat that was decorated in turn of the century decor.  While the kitchen had been modernized, the rest of the apartment invoked the image of pre-soviet days.

 

"This is beautiful."  Victor turned around as he looked.  It reminded him so much of Lilia's house in Saint Petersburg.  He had so loved his time there.

 

"Thank you, Vitya."  Lilia walked over to him, kissing both of the man's cheeks as she sighed, "It was so nice to see you."  The fact she had missed him was not hidden at all in her tone. She glanced at Yuri though, knowing he had plans that involved Victor.  She also knew Victor was not half the fool he pretended to be and the man very well knew why he had been invited back to their residence.  "As Yuri says though, it is late."

 

As Victor and Yuri both wished her good night, she left them alone, moving to her bedroom -- she would just read until she was tired.  Yuri so rarely showed interest in anyone, and as Victor had said, the skater's own training took all his time. They were young, let them enjoy a night.

 

As Lilia left, Yuri let his head tilt to the side as he looked at Victor, "It's nice to be able to speak to someone in Russian.  We've been in Paris for months now."

 

"At least you are someplace beautiful?"  Victor was still letting his eyes wander around the apartment.

 

"Ahh yes.  The Bolshoi owns this building.  A gift in a bygone era and all." Yuri let his voice drop as he walked closer to Victor, "Would you like some wine?"

 

Yuri's eyes remained locked onto Victor even as he asked the man if he wanted wine.  The intensity of the look caused Victor's heart to speed up. He knew that this was all foreplay.  He knew why Yuri had invited him back. He knew. Lilia knew. Yuri definitely knew that everyone knew.  

 

"Wine would be nice."  He smiled as he watched Yuri walk to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of two glasses.  Every move the man made was beautiful. It didn't matter that Yuri was just wearing such casual clothes.  They didn't hide the flow of the man's movements, the grace and confidence he moved with.

 

"You should see the view from the balcony."  Yuri gestured with his head, glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other as he opened a door, walking into the room confidently as if he hadn't just opened the door to his own bedroom.  

 

As soon as Victor stepped into the room, he looked around.  The antique four post bed and the rest of the bedroom furniture were clearly part of the apartment.  So little in the room seemed to specifically pertain to Yuri. How temporary this place was to him seemed clear.  Victor closed the door behind him as he followed Yuri to the French doors on the far wall. They opened to the cold night air, letting in the January weather of Paris.  Yuri stepped outside, leaning against the railing as he looked back at Victor, an eyebrow raised as he set the glasses on the rail and opened the bottle.

 

"You aren't going to be cold out here?"  He was dressed a little warmer than Yuri.  Where the younger man had a T-shirt on, Victor had a long sleeved button up with a suit jacket over it.  He had dressed appropriately for the ballet after all.

 

Yuri just laughed, handing on of the glasses to Victor.  "I am not expecting to be out here for long. Besides, I'm from Moscow."  Still looking amused, Yuri took a sip of his own glass. The wine was red and perhaps a bit too sweet for Victor's taste.

 

"You aren't?"  Victor wasn't looking at the lights of the city, instead, his focus was only on how the red wine clung to Yuri's lips.

 

"No.  You know that though, don't you?"  Yuri took a step forward, smirking as he reached up to brush Victor's bangs from the man's eyes so he could see the ice blue.

 

"Do I?"  Victor let his lips move into a smile as he took a sip of his wine, the cloying sweetness clinging to his lips.

 

"Oh, you do."  Yuri laughed as he looked back over the city.  "Or do men invite you to their rooms at night to just watch the city."

 

"I actually do not get many invitations of any sort."  Victor reached out, stroking the back of his hand along Yuri's hair as he brushed a long strand behind the man's ear.

 

"Then you must be surrounded by people who are blind."

 

"Most people do not find me to be approachable.  Too many people see me as unobtainable." It was true.  He was Victor Nikiforov. He was a living legend on ice.  He was the embodiment of what other skaters tried to obtain, and only those who had been skating with him since his junior days still even seemed to see him as human.

 

"That must be a difference between skating and dance.  If they treat you as untouchable. Everyone at the ballet wants to see me fall."  Yuri laughed at that as he topped off their glasses. "I don't think you enjoy being treated as untouchable.  I believe you enjoy being touched very much."

 

As Yuri reached out, letting one finger trail along Victor's jaw, a single flake of snow drifted down to fall between them.  As soon as Yuri saw it, he started to laugh. Another snowflake drifted down and then another, huge white flakes now more fitting a Christmas special than a seduction on a January night.

 

"Even the weather is telling you that you shouldn't be out here in the cold."  Victor looked down at Yuri, deciding that there was no reason not to do what he wanted.  Yuri clearly had the same idea. He leaned in, letting his lips run over the other man's, tasting the sweet wine still clinging to Yuri's lips.

 

Setting his glass down, Yuri took a step forward, and then another as he took a hold of Victor's shoulders, pushing the man up against the one closed door.  His lips moved to Victor's jawbone, more nipping than kissing along the sharp jawbone.

 

Victor hadn't expected it, he was too used to always being the one in the lead.  As Yuri's hand moved to his waist, he relaxed, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt how Yuri started to unbutton his shirt.  

 

The wine was left on the balcony as Yuri opened the door from the balcony, pressing into Victor as he pushed the man back into his room, kicking the door closed behind him.  "Much too cold out there. Much warmer in here, yes, Vitya?"

 

A shiver rippled along Victor's spine as he felt his legs hit the bed.  How low Yuri's voice had dropped left no room for Victor to think Yuri's intentions were anything resembling innocent.  "Much warmer in here." As he felt his suit coat dropped to the floor, he reached out to take a hold of Yuri's T-shirt, pulling it up and over the man's head so it could be tossed aside.   

 

As soon as he exposed Yuri's torso, Victor's eyes widened.  Yes, he had known that Yuri was fit and strong, but the man was even more beautiful than he had expected.  Every muscle of the man's chest perfectly defined with a lithe dancer's grace. The blond man was a perfect human sculpture formed over years by Lilia's hands.  Now it was Victor's hands though that were feeling those muscles, letting his fingers play along the firm flesh.

 

"You like?"  The last of Victor's buttons were undone and Yuri pushed the shirt off the older man.  His blue-green eyes wandered down the man's chest. "Because I very much like what I am seeing."  Even as he said it, Yuri pushed Victor onto the bed. He didn't wait, crawling onto the mattress as he started to press kisses to the skater's pale torso.

 

"Yes.  Very much."  A deep inhale and the breath was let out with a shudder.  This was more than Victor had thought he'd experience tonight.  No, not more, but different.

 

Yuri's hands went to the other man's pants.  Even as his lips traced over ever well define abdominal muscle, he was undoing the pants to tug them down.  He wasn't asking for permission. There had been no move up to this point to stop him. Instead, without a word, he let his lips trail over Victor's hip bones, lips and tongue running over the flesh even as his fingers hooked into the waistband of those designer boxers the man wore.

 

As he felt Victor inhale, Yuri grabbed the boxers pulling them and the man's pants down to expose that already Victor was more than half hard.  "I see you are very much enjoying this." With a soft laugh, Yuri pulled the other man's pants off the rest of the way, tossing them aside to the floor of his bedroom.  "Very nice."

 

"You like?"  Victor moved a little up the bed, his eyes on the half-clothed man kneeling by his knees.

 

"Oh I think you know I very much like this."  Without breaking eye contact, Yuri leaned forward, letting his tongue run along Victor's erection in a long, slow motion ending with his lips enveloping the head as he then sucked down, taking all of Victor into his mouth in one long slow motion.

 

Victor gasped, his hands finding those long blond tresses as he held onto to Yuri's hair, feeling how sensitive his flesh was as Yuri started to bob up and down, the heat of the man's mouth all encompassing and all that Victor could possibly think of.  He tried to keep his hips from bucking up, but the sensation was just too much as he felt himself buck up once.

 

Yuri wasn't going to allow that, his hands gripping Victor's hips as he held the man down, moaning and purring as he slid his lips over the hard flesh in his mouth.  He felt how Victor's fingers tightened in his hair and the other man's body was coiling as the sensation built up, but he didn't let up, not until Victor was repeating his name, over and over just whispering Yura as he felt pleasure welling in his body.  Only then did Yuri pull off Victor's cock, letting the hard flesh slip from his mouth, a thin line of saliva connecting them still until Yuri licked his lips. "Do you want more?"

 

Right then, Victor would have agreed to anything to get more.  "Yes, yes -- please." His eyes widened as he saw Yuri finally slip from his own pants, letting Victor see how hard he was.

 

"Do you want this?"  The confidence in the tone didn't even require an answer, Yuri knew that Victor would agree to almost anything right now to get that.

 

"Yes.  Fuck, Yura -- yes."  He hadn't expected the other man to take command like he had, but he loved it.  He loved how he could just let Yuri bring so much pleasure to him.

 

Laughing, Yuri grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, opening the cap as he made sure that Victor was watching as he let the clear liquid trickle over his fingers.  "See how nice I am, even warming this up for you." Then he reached down, blue-green eyes locked with those ice blue eyes as he slid a single finger into Victor, slowly working him as he curled a finger to brush over the man's prostate.  "This?"

 

"Oh -- fuck, yes.  Yura, yes, that …" Victor didn't care for a moment that he was near begging.  He wanted that, desperately wanted. This was so strange for him, to end up in someone's bed just hours after meeting them, but he couldn't think right now, all he could do was want -- and he wanted Yuri.

 

A second finger and Yuri was whispering, "Yes, Vitya, tell me.  Tell me what you want." His voice was a low purr as he whispered to Victor, his eyes drinking in how the other man was responding to him.

 

"You know what I want.  You know … oh fuck, Yura, that feels so …"  Victor couldn't think of the words. He pressed down, wanting more of those fingers -- no, wanting more than those fingers.

 

The fingers were removed as Yuri reached into the nightstand again, this time pulling out a box of condoms and removing one.  The package ripped open as the thin latex was slid over Yuri's flesh. Then Victor felt his hips grabbed as Yuri pulled him down closer and then there was pressure for a moment before Yuri was pressing inside of him.  He felt himself stretched as Yuri's hard flesh pushed into him. Then there were lips on his, a nip and a kiss as Yuri pushed in all the way.

 

Pausing once fully seated, Yuri whispered, "Are you all right?"  His voice now breathless as that

 

"Yes.  Please -- I …"  Victor couldn't think, everything was just now the body over him as he felt an arm hook under one knee, positioning him better as Yuri started to move.

 

Yuri couldn't get enough of this man, his lips on his and his body thrusting hard up into him.  He kept rocking in, every movement pure pleasure as he felt how Victor responded, the older man's body flushed as Victor kept moaning Yuri's name.  

 

"Yura, please."  Victor couldn't think.  Every move embodied pure electricity as Yuri thrust into him over and over again.  Even after the performance that night, it was clear the young man still had so much stamina and it was leaving Victor unable to even think as he felt that inevitable edge racing towards him.

 

Then Victor felt Yuri tense, movement losing their rhythm as the other man's movements became harder, more desperate.  Moaning, Yuri thrust hard and fast, entirely wrapped up in the pleasure that crashed down on him as he came. His body tensing as he thrust deep and hard, his orgasm clouding his vision to pure white.

 

That was all Victor could take, his own release crashing over him as he came, the slickness between their bodies as he desperately tried to hold onto Yuri as the smaller man crashed down onto him, shivering in post orgasmic bliss.

 

Softly, Victor brushed Yuri's blond hair back, gently kissing the man as he waited for Yuri to be able to move again.  For the moment, Victor could do nothing more than enjoy being held..

 

Outside, the snow fell harder, coating the city in white as Victor held Yuri in bed, soft kisses that still tasted of too sweet wine.


End file.
